Bella Canzone
by klrrjt
Summary: In their Seventh year Hermione is head girl and Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, will thier love last as long as one of Hermione's songs or longer? Rated M for language. AN I suck at summaries, but its a good story


**Disclaimer—I own nothing that is in this story, except for the plot.**

**A/N—Okay so finally here is my second story! So I hope you like it. Well here it goes…**

------

"Hermione," Her mother was yelling at her from the bottom step of the stairs. "You're going to be late for you train ride to Hogwarts!"

With the mention of Hogwarts Hermione shot right up, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She yelled down the stairs not even waiting for her mothers reply. So she got ready.

Yes, the summer was good to her. She got a little taller but not to much. Her hair grew to about the middle of her back. She wore it stick straight now. She also had some copper highlights in it, and she had some more curves.

She was wearing white shorts and a hot pink "My Heart Belongs to what's his Name?" top that showed a little bit of her flat stomach, but not too much. The outfit really showed of her beautiful tan. She put on hot pink flip-flops and put on some pink eye-shadow and black mascara and a little bit of eye-liner. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked satisfied.

"Hermione!" Her mother screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She said walking down the stairs, her mother didn't like the way Hermione dressed but she knew there was no way of changing her mind.

When she got to Platform 9 ¾, she saw that the guys were…well they were staring at her.

"Well aren't we lookin' hot today?" She heard someone say.

So Hermione turned around and said, "Oh, grow up you fucking perv!"

"Hermione?" She turned and heard a familiar voice.

"Ginny? Oh my gosh how are you? Sorry I couldn't owl you this summer, we went to Australia."

"Well that explains your wicked tan! You look awesome! And I love your hair!"

"Thanks, so how was your summer? I mean you did get to spend it with your boyfriend."

"Oh speaking of my boyfriend have you seen him?" Ginny asked Hermione as they made their way to their compartment on the train.

"No, I haven't seen him or Harry or Ron! Oh wait there they are."

"I have to tell you something before they comes over—Hey guys" Ginny said giving Hermione a we'll-talk-later look.

Hermione nodded.

"Hey 'Mione, you look great. How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Good Australia was beautiful! And oh my gosh—Hot guys with accents!"

"Okay, didn't need to know that!" Ron covered his ears, and then grinned at Hermione.

"Sorry but it was pretty. We went to the Opera House, one word: WOW!" Hermione told them.

They just started talking about other random things, then the topic of school and Head Boy & Girl came up. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I got head girl." Hermione said, and as if on cue Professor McGonagall came in and asked to see Hermione.

As they were walking to another compartment someone yelled at Hermione. "Hey hot outfit, but it'd look better on my bedroom floor!" This pushed Hermione over the edge. She turned around with her death glare and was about to make a rude remark back, but when she saw who it was she was speechless.

_He got hotter over the summer, if that is even possible. _She thought to herself but then shook it out of her head.

She was sitting on and overstuffed brown leather couch looking around at the huge compartment. _She must have put a spell on it to make it look bigger._ She thought to her self. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"We'll that would be the head boy!" Professor McGonagall said. "Finally, thank you for coming Mr. Malfoy."

"What the hell?" Hermione screamed. Okay they have been civil with each other since the middle of 6th year, since the war was over and his father was murdered. But still: It's Malfoy!

"Hermione cursing! I never thought I would live to see the day that you cursed!" Malfoy told while taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"And I never thought I'd see the day that you called me Hermione." She glared at him.

"It slipped," He lied hoping she didn't notice.

She didn't.

"Okay calm down you two. I have to tell you some duties that you have to do." She paused waiting for them. They nodded. "Well you two will be sharing a common room, and bathroom. You will have your own rooms though. You will have to plan and decorate four balls this year, but with the help of the prefects. Okay? That's all you need to know right now. You may leave." She said motioning to the door.

"Thank you," Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Well, well, well Granger you're looking pretty hot this year." Draco said as they left.

"Well I do recall you saying that my outfit would look better on your bedroom floor, do you still think that now that you know it's me Malfoy?" She snapped.

"No, I think it would look better on the floor in front of us."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later." He said while giving her that famous smirk that could make your heart melt.

Hermione turned away from him and went back to her friends.

------

"Hermione I have to tell you something before the boys get back." Ginny told her.

"Okay what is it?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Well I overheard two people talking about you and…" She stopped herself again.

"And?" Hermione asked, but the followed where her eyes were going. Hermione saw that the boys had come back. This made her frustrated that Ginny couldn't tell her in front of the boys.

------

When they got to the Great Hall Hermione sat by Ginny so she could finish her story, but she never did, saying she doesn't want to say it in front of everybody.

Dumbledore did his normal speech and then everybody ate and talked until Dumbledore got up and said something else.

"I forgot one important thing; I forgot to announce our Head Boy and Girl." He paused, waiting for everybody to look up. "Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger." Applause irrupted among all house tables.

Just as the applause subsided Professor McGonagall went to get Draco and Hermione. And when they left the Great Hall she stopped waiting for them and said "Okay I'm going to show you the Heads room. You two will have to make up a password so as we are walking there please try to think of one."

They started walking again and Professor McGonagall heard a little chatter something like "No! That's stupid!" and "How come we can't use my idea?" Then they reached a portrait of what looked like a girl on a swing but Hermione or Draco couldn't tell. But it said password and Draco said, "Bella Mente". And the door opened.

"Bella Mente? Is that Italian or French?" Hermione asked.

"Italian," He said smirking.

"What does it mean?"

"You'll find out, maybe," his smirk never went away.

"Prat," Hermione said under her breath.

The common room was pretty, with big black leather couches, and green and gold throw pillow and blankets. There was a coffee table in front of the couch, with a huge fireplace in front. (**A/N I suck at room descriptions so bear with me**!)

Hermione then went up the stairs to see what her room looked like. But when she got there she was a little confused. The room was bare, there was nothing on the walls no covers on the bed and it was boring! But then Hermione saw something on the bed, it was a piece of parchment that said:

**You may be disappointed by the look of the room, but I did this so you can have the liberty of decorating your room anyway you want to.**

**Professor Dumbledore**

With reading this Hermione got a glint in her eye._ What could I do to make my room mine? _She asked herself. Suddenly she got an idea and got out her wand.

She made the walls a hot pink with aqua blue polka dots, and the bed had lime green sheets and a fuzzy purple bedspread, with pink, blue, and green fuzzy pillows everywhere. She made all the furniture white with pink, purple, blue, and green polka dots. She looked satisfied and the started unpacking. When she was done, she was tired. She knew she had to find out what it was Ginny was trying to tell her all day, but for some reason she didn't care right now, and that bed was looking better and better by the second. So she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blonde haired boy who was sleeping in the room next door.

------

The next morning was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning the birds were chirping, wait who am I kidding it was an awful day it was raining, not hard, but raining nonetheless. So Draco decided to go to the Slytherin Common Room, where he found Blaise sitting on the couch doing nothing in particular.

"Hey Blaise," Draco said.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?"

"Just came here to see what you were doing which seems like nothing, boy are we really this boring these days?"

"Nope, just nothing to do on shity days like this. So have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope, I don't think she would want to anyhow."

"What are you talking about? You're a Malfoy right?" From this he got a nod. "So get the balls and ask her out! You have been drooling over her since 3rd year."

"Ask who out?" They turned their head to see Pansy.

"You know who," Was all Blaise had to say.

"Oh her, well I'm off to go find Ron." She said.

"What is up with us we all want to date a Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Well I'm gonna go and get breakfast."

"Have fun with that," Blaise said as he returned to doing nothing.

"Okay!" Draco called back.

"When he went through the doors he ran into someone, "Watch where you're going next time!" The person said.

"Well you should be the one who should watch out; do you know who I am?" He said and then realized who he was talking to.

That person seemed like they just realized who they were talking to also. So she got up and walked away.

And Draco stood there and watched her walk away.

------

"GINNY! Where are you?" Hermione called in the girls dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Right behind you," She said.

"Oh, sorry, so will you please tell what you have tried to tell me since yesterday?"

"Yeah, okay well I heard Blaise and Malfoy talking about you, and I heard that he wants to ask you something."

"Well if Blaise wanted to ask me something he could so why does that matter?"

"Not Blaise you twit! Malfoy,"

"Okay?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Think about it, Malfoy wants to ask you something. Get it?"

"Not really?"

"You are finally going to get the guy you sing about Hun!"

"Whatever I'm sure that wasn't it!"

"Okay, sure whatever you say," Ginny said giving her a look.

"So anyway do you want to see my room?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"So why is it that you couldn't tell me his in front of Harry or Ron?"

"Because he's a Slytherin,"

"And yet, Ron is dating one, not to mention you are to."

"Okay I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

------

**A/N—finally my new story! Okay I don't really like the stories when Hermione changes and suddenly Draco loves her, but it won't be that kind I promise! You find out later in the story, I don't really like the ending of the story but oh well. The next chapter is almost finished I think? Lol Well I hope you like this story so far R&R!**

**Klrrjt **


End file.
